dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day With Spark
Plot See what a normal day for Spark is like with some of his friends around him. Characters *Spark *Michael *Alice *Simon (Semi-Antagonist in the end) *The Raccoon *Jess *Damon *Ryle *Eleven (Semi-Antagonist in the middle) *Stacy *Shawn *Golden Lotus Ninjas (Semi-Antagonists in the beginning) *Wolf (Mentioned) *Thomas (Mentioned) *Fifi (Mentioned) Transcript (Alice is walking to the Golden Lotus Dragon) Alice: Wonder what the GLD is like? (Alice walks inside the Golden Lotus Dragon only to be grabbed by a ninja as more came) Alice: (Surprised) What are you doing? Ninja One: (Yells) Quiet! Alice; Why? Ninja Two: You No Kung-Fu winner! Alice: Seriously what are you talking about? (Ninja One kicks Alice's stomach, she coughs for a second) Alice: (In Pain) Was that necessary!? (A blur of speed came through Ninja One as he slowly splits in half) Ninja Two: (Shocked) What was that? Alice: You tell me, I don't. Ninja Two: Quiet Blue girl! (Blur of speed appear again as Ninja Two gets sliced in pieces) Alice: Wait, do I know you? (A yellow stick figure appears away from Alice with spiky hair) Alice: Whoever it was, thanks. (The figure turns to Alice revealing to be Spark) Spark: Your welcome. Alice: (Blushes) Oh wow. Spark: What? Is there something in my face? (Spark was holding a katana) Alice: (Surprised) Whoa! It's nothing I think the ninjas are dead. Spark: So uh, what's your name? Alice: It's Alice, I'm friends with Michael and Thomas, I use to sleep with Simon, you know what I'm talking too much, but you visited our club. Spark: Oh yeah, right. (Spark sees the ninja still alive) Spark: Really? (kills the last ninja) Alice: So again, thanks. (Michael shows up) Michael: Hey Alice I heard you were coming here from Simon and you may be in danger? Alice: I'm fine Spark came and killed everyone. Spark: Yep, that was me. Michael: Awesome! Is this what you do all the time? Spark: Yeah, pretty much. Michael: Well, work doesn't start until six, so can I come along on you're day. Alice: Hold on, if you're coming I wanna come too. Michael: Fine. We both want to come. Spark: Alright, alright. (Spark, Michael and Alice are at the apartment) Spark: I mostly play Guitar Hero or Rock Band. Michael: (Picks up a guitar) Man, the last time I played with this, it was in College, Senior Year, me and Simon dominated the frat house. Alice: I use to play, until I realized I haven't been outside in almost a month just from playing that. Spark: Let me start this. (turns on the console) Michael: Alright, let's dual rock! (Throws his fist in the air) (Spark and Michael are about to pick a song) Michael: What do you usually pick? Spark: The Japanese ones. Michael: Don't know any. Spark: How about this one? (Spark picks Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden) Michael: Wait a minute, I think I know that one? Alice: How? Michael: I lost in the semi finals to that song. Alice: Well this should be a stroll in memory lane for you. Spark: I can deal with this one. Michael: Let's do it. (Spark and Michael selects the song) Michael: Man, this is bringing back some fun memories. (Spark and Michael are about to play the song) Michael: (While using guitar) So anything else you do with your day? Spark: Well I like to play DDR. (Spark gets all the notes without even trying) Michael: (Hits the notes perfectly) DDR? Alice: What's that? Spark: Well, Dance Dance Revolution. Alice: Oh, I know that, when I was teenager me and my friends played that, but I stopped when I was introduced to Guitar Hero. Spark: Well you should play it more often. Alice: Well I grew out of that phase. Michael: (Continues to hit perfect notes) What phase? Alice: I was a teenager, it's like when you're eight and you watch cartoons constantly and eat cookies nonstop. Michael: Some people don't grow out of that phase. Alice: Those kind of people are forty years old who still live at their mom's house or they're Fifi, minus the cartoons, just the cookies. Spark: WAIT! Shouldn't Fifi appear right now!? Michael: (Misses a note) Shit! Alice: Don't worry Wolf isn't here so we're alright. Spark: Oh, I know him. Michael: Who doesn't, have you seen the news? Spark: The news of Wolf murdering again? Yeah, I did. Alice: You don't have to see the news to know him, one time I saw him kill a waiter for mistaking his order, all he ordered was Nachos. Michael: (Gets back to perfecting his notes) That guy has serious issues. Spark: You think? You don't even wanna see him in Primal Rage Mode. Michael: He almost did to Simon on the highway one time, but all Wolf did was bruise his eyes. Alice: Next time, he probably won't hold back. Spark: Yeah, I kinda have a friend who has a mode just like that but his appearance changes. Michael: That's odd. Alice: Kinda sounds cool. (Loud punching sounds are heard) Alice: What was that!? Michael: Sounds like someone is coming in here! (Simon went through the wall all beaten up, his arms broken, eyes bruised with blood leaking out and almost barely alive) Alice & Michael: (Shocked) Oh my god! Simon: (In Pain) Uhhhhhh!!!!! Michael: What happened to him? Alice: Was it Wolf? (Ryle comes and grabs Simon) Michael: Who's that? Spark: Ryle, the friend I was talking about. Alice: Simon what did you do? Simon: (Coughing and in pain) Nothing. Ryle: (punches Simon repeatedly) Don't. Mess. With. Me. Michael: I'm guessing what Simon said was bullshit. Alice: Looks like it. Simon: (In pain) It was nothing. (Eleven watches them through a wall unnoticed) Eleven: ....? Alice: (Suddenly feels a breeze) Oh wow, I just got a feeling that someone is watching us. Michael: That's weird. (Eleven hides right before they notice him) Eleven: ….! Simon: (Yells) Holy Shit! (Everyone in the room notices Eleven) Eleven: .........…. Alice: What does it want? (Eleven spews out a custom UMP45) Michael: (Surprised) Quick get down! (Michael grabs Alice and gets down on the floor) (Eleven shoots but Spark deflects the bullet with a katana rapidly) Simon: That shit is bitchn'! (Eleven hears Simon and shoots him in the leg) Simon: (In Pain) Fuck, I can't even walk straight now! Michael: (To Spark) Is this normal for you? Spark: No, not really! Alice: How do you handle a situation like this? Spark: Beats me! Simon: We're fucked! Michael: We gotta get out of here! (Eleven stops shooting and sees Stacy below) Eleven: ...… Michael: Do you think it wants Stacy? Alice: Maybe. Simon: Anything to get this done with! (Meanwhile with Eleven and Stacy) Eleven: .....? Stacy: (Drunk) What kind of animal are you, you could be my new puppy. Eleven: (looks at Stacy) …. Stacy: (Drunk) You're weird, weirdo who looks like a pet. (Burps on his face) (Eleven wipes away the burp) Stacy: Okay, what are you gonna do now? (Eleven whispers to Stacy about having sex) Stacy: (Yells) Of course I wanna fuck why didn't you say so c'mon! (Stacy grabs Eleven's arm and leaves) Michael: Well that took care of our problem. Spark: Yeah….. Simon: (Yells) Hello what about me! I can barely move! Alice: Oh yeah, we better get you to the hospital. Simon: No shit! I'm dying over here! (Eleven teleports back and regenerates Simon) Simon: What the… Michael: He just cured all his broken bones, cuts, and everything. (Eleven teleports back to Stacy in which they were in the middle of a sex position) Stacy: We gonna continue or what? (Cuts back to Simon, Alice, Michael, and Spark walking outside) Michael: Is that usually considered a normal day for you? Spark: Sometimes. Simon: And what would borderline on just being insane? Spark: Both. Simon: Anyways, Ryle just came in at the wrong place at wrong time when he beat the shit out of me. Alice: You mean you were in the wrong place at the wrong time? Simon: Shut up. Michael: (To Spark) So what do you do when everything in you're apartment has been destroyed? Spark: I visit the Raccoon. Simon, Alice, and Michael: Raccoon? (Cuts to Ancient Secrets 'N' Things) Spark: Konichiwa Raccoon-sama. Raccoon: Greetings-a Spark-san. Simon: (Whispers) Why does he talk like that? Michael: (Whispers) He's from another country, what do you think? Spark: So Raccoon-sama, how's your sushi bar going? Raccoon: (groans) Rousy, No Sushi-a to be sold in-a week. Spark: Oh, that's a shame. Simon: You guys eat sushi? Spark: Yeah, It's from Japan. Michael: I thought Asian's ate that stuff. Alice: No, the asians eat the chicken. Simon: I thought Koreans ate that too, or was it noodles? (Jess walks in the restaurant) Raccoon: Roh! A customer! (clears throat) Greetings-a young one, may I interest you in anything. Jess: Do you sell any Sushi? I'm feeling hungry. Raccoon: Of course, I'rr get it ready in a moment-a (walks in his kitchen) Spark: Hey Jess. Jess: Oh hey Spark, (looks around him) Who are they? Simon: We're friends of your boyfriend. Michael: Dude, how do you know that's his girlfriend? Simon: A chick that hot wouldn't approach Spark just by saying Hi, she probably would ignore him. Alice: Okay, I think you're going into jackass mode. Shawn: (able to hear him) Simon! Jess: (folds her arms at Simon) What is your problem!? Alice: Sorry, I know how you feel, I use to go out with him, here's a tip… Simon: (Interrupts and answers Alice's question) Don't bother with him, yeah I can hear you. Michael: (To Spark) Bet you kinda wish Ryle finished him back at your place? (Spark rolls his eyes and can't help but become angry at Simon for acting like a jackass, Damon also hears this and shoots Simon in both the legs) Simon: (In Pain) What the fuck!? Damon: YOU were being a total jackass. Michael: Anyways, you guys just met Simon, I'm Michael and this is Alice, we all work at Ball Busters, it's a nightclub downtown. Damon: Okay.... Shawn: That's nice. Alice: You know, usually I'm the one to make the awkward moments, but I think this whole situation is already weird as it is. Simon: No shit! Raccoon: Excuse me miss? Your sushi is-a ready. That'rr be 10 Dorrars. (Jess hands Raccoon her $10 and goes to eat at a table) Damon: (to Simon) Dude, shut up. (shoots him again) Shawn: This guy can act like a jackass. Damon: Well he's going to an incinerated jackass if he keeps it up. Michael: So Spark, how do you know all these people? Spark: I just do Michael. Alice: Well, I think we better go, right Michael? Michael: Uhhhh, sure. (Alice and Michael pick up Simon and put his arms on each others shoulders) Spark: (waves) Hope to see you again! Simon, Alice, & Michael: Bye! (They leave Ancient Secrets 'N' Things) Jess: Those were some nice people, except that dark redish one. Spark: You mean Ryle. Jess: I meant the one with the glasses! The one being a jackass. Spark: Oh yeah him, I don't even like him at all. The End (Meanwhile with Eleven and Stacy after sex) Stacy: That was interesting. Gallery A Day With Spark.jpg|Simon leaving with Alice and Michael at the end of "A Day With Spark" Category:Episodes